Loving Life
by Drama-NT
Summary: Everything you do can lead to a destiny. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Leono are just cruisin through, what do you expect? Drama? Nothing but some bumps on the road.
1. First Step to Love

This is my "actual" first fan fic. So if it sucks, i'm sorry. But please hold back on the rude comments.

* * *

Chp. 1:First step to love. 

Sakura has just woken up as she arised one Saturday morning. She rubbed her eyes as she went to her bathroom to wash her face. She walked sleeply over to the sink and stared at herself in the mirror ahead. She sighed.

"What am I going to do today... Tomoyo is stuck with her cousin, Chiharu is out of town, and Rika is... oh, what am I going to do today." Sakura turned on the faucet and washed her face with her towel. She turned it off and went downstairs to cook breakfast. The phone suddenly rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Sakura! It's me, Tomoyo. Mother said I could come and play with you today since my cousin has cought the chicken pox. It's odd, I would of thought that he would of gotten it when he was younger. Oh well, so, what are you doing today?" Sakura stared up at the ceiling and thought to herself.

"Well, I seem to have nothing to do. How about we go to school? I feel like running around the track."

"Sounds great. I'll meet you there, ok?"

"Wonderful, I'll see you later Tomoyo, bye!" Sakura hung up and went back up stairs to change her clothing. She put on her pink jeans, and a white turtle neck as she tied her hair up in her pig tails. As she ran downstairs to put on her roller blades, someone behind her tapped her shoulder. She freaked and turned around. It was Fujitaka.

"Good morning Sakura, where are you going?"

"Good morning dad, I'm going to school to run around the track. I'm meeting Tomoyo there."

"Ok, be safe now alright? And here is your helmet, I don't want you to get hurt. Have a good time." Fujitaka smiled as Sakura smiled back at him. She took the helmet, strapped it around her head, and headed off. As she reached the sidewalk, she waved back at Fujitaka before she left for the school.

"Wow, I love spring! The flowers are just to beautiful." Sakura sniffed one of the flowers and she began to wrinkle her nose. "Aaa... Aaa.. CHHHHOOO" She fell back and landed onto somebody. She picked herself up and turned around to help out the person she had fell on.

"Oww... watch it you little -" the person who was on the concrete was Syaoran. Sakura stuck her hand out to lend Syaoran a hand. He refused and pushed her away. "You are way to clumsy Kinomoto" He brushed himself and continued walking down the path Sakura was headed.

"Where are you going, Li?" She roller bladed towards Syaoran. She slowly pushed her legs to move the wheels on her roller blade so she could go at Syaoran's pace.

"Why would I tell someone like you where I'm going? A clumsly girl like you, get away from me. Nothing but a monster." Sakura stopped and stared at him. She bit her lip to keep in her anger. Her fists tightend as she collasped onto the ground. Syaoran stopped walking and looked back at Sakura. He saw her begin to let tears stream out. Her fists loosened as she buried her face into her hands. "Sakura, I didn't mean to... make you.. well, cry. I'm um... I'm..." Sakura stared up at Syaoran as her tears stopped coming down. Syaoran sat down next to Sakura as she turned her head the opposite direction.

"Well.. Sakura, look here. It's hard enough to say this!" Her head turned back around as her emerald eyes stared into his eyes.

"Whatever you want to say, I'm listening." Sakura's voice was plain and cold.

"I'm sorry. Happy? I'm sorry! I'm just irritated right now. Meiling has been bothering me and it's been getting on my nerves." He layed his head onto his arms as he wrapped them around his legs.

"You know, just because someone has been bothering you, doesn't mean you have to put the anger onto someone else." Her voice softened out of her cold tone.

"I know, but that's not an easy thing for me to prevent from doing. My father always was a little harsh to me. I'm guessing it was because I was the only son in the family. He use to always call me whimp." Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura up too.

"Well Li -"

"Please, call me Syaoran." Sakura blushed as Syaoran smiled a bit.

"Ok, _Syaoran_, that's just how some people can be. Now, will you tell me where you are going? I'm thinking Tomoyo is getting worried about me by now.'

"I'm actually going to the school. Just to run a little bit. I thought it might get my mind of everything and refresh myself." Sakura smiled and chirped up a little.

"That's great, because I'm going to the school too, to run. Tomoyo agreed to come along and meet me over there."

"It's pretty cool, I mean we're the only 4th graders who can run really fast. Well, not including Meiling of course." Syaoran stared up at the open sky as he walked along side Sakura.

"Yeah, it is. And it would be cooler if... well, if you would like to be my friend? If you would like too of course." They both soon became quiet.

"You know, you are the first person to ever have asked me to be officially their friend. Yeah, sure, i'll be your friend." He smiled at Sakura as they blushed at the same time.

"You, me, and Tomoyo. Friends! Well.. maybe not Tomoyo officially. You know what I mean. Ok,turn here." They reached the Tomoedo Elementary school and saw Tomoyo and her body guards waiting for them at the track.

"SAKURA! OVER HERE!" Tomoyo waved happily towards Sakura and Syaoran as they appeared onto the school campass.

"I'll race you there." Sakura grinned at Syaoran. He lifted an eyebrow and put his game face on (ahahaha!).

"Your on!" The two ran through the gate, over the fence, past the school buildings, and into the track area with Sakura in the lead. She screamed in happiness as she haulted herself to Tomoyo. "You cheated!" Syaoran laughed as he walked towards Sakura, Tomoyo, and her body guards.

"In your dreams Syaoran!" She stuck her tongue out and laughed along with Syaoran. Tomoyo looked confused as they both stopped their laughter and stared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo burst into giggles.

"You guys are cute together! Well anyways, since you are here Syaoran, let's see you and Sakura race around the track!" Tomoyo giggled a little more and then presented the track and bowed. She burst into some more giggles and then smiled.

"Thank you my... lady?" Sakurabowed back at Tomoyo and walked"sophisticatedly" towards the track. Syaoran bowed to Tomoyo and walked the same way to Sakura. They both went to the starting line as they waited for Tomoyo to come over. She took off her scarf and used it as a flag.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, on your mark, get set, annnnnddddd... GO!" Tomoyo waved her flag downwards and the two took off. She took out her video camera and taped them running. They ran towards the half point as the cherry blossems floated down onto them.

"I'm going to beat you Sakura!"

"No, I'm going to beat you! Remember, ladies, FIRST!" Sakura zoomed past Syaoran and was almost back to Tomoyo. Syaoran boosted himself and jumped foward. He rolled once and was directly behind Sakura. He forced himself to run faster, ignoring thethrobbing inhisthroat. The two was now neck in neck as they ran. Tomoyo quickly asked her body guards for a camera and they handed her a digital one. She kneeled down, getting ready to take the winning shot. **CLICK** Sakura and Syaoran panted hard and fast as they collasped onto the ground.

"So... Tomoyo... who.. won?" Sakura patted her chest and waited for Tomoyo to say something.

"Hehe, it looks like Syaoran won!"

"WOH HO! YEAH! I WON! I BEAT SAKURA!" He jumped up onto his feet and danced around doing his "Victory Dance".

"What? No way! Let me see Tomoyo, please." Tomoyo handed Sakura her digital camera and peered closely into the screen. She let out a big sigh. "Oh well.. that was fun though. We were sooooo close!" Sakura clobbered Syaoran playfully.

"Hey, we're even. Whew, that was fun" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand on accident as he ran back to Tomoyo. Sakura blushed as she followed him. When they stopped, Syaoran noticed he had held Sakura's hand. He blushed too.

"Oh, um.. I'm sorry" He let go of her hands when there was a FLASH! Tomoyo smiled as she look at the picture she took. It showed Syaoran and Sakura blushing while holding hands.

"Tomoyo! What did you do?" Sakura stood next to Tomoyo trying to look at the picture. She hid the camera and RAN FOR HER LIFE! "TOMOYO! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE! DELETE IT! OOOOOOOO!" They ran around the yard and of course, Sakura caught Tomoyo and took the camera.

"But it is such a cute picture of you and Syaoran. Please don't delete it. You know you like him." Sakura stopped looking at the camera and slowly turned around to face Tomoyo. Tomoyo freaked out and tried smiling at Sakura. Sakura had an evil look on her face.

"Hello, Tomoyo." Tomoyo began to freak out more as she backed away. Sakura handed the camera back to Tomoyo in a way as if she was a stone statue. She walked away and when she thought it was far enough, she screamed and then calmed herself down. She walked back to Tomoyo and smiled.

"Ok... i'm sorry?" Tomoyo walked backwards towards Syaoran. She hid behind him and peeked back to Sakura. Sakura blushed again as she approached Syaoran/ Tomoyo behind him (). Syaoran blushed to and turned around to bring Tomoyo towards Sakura. He pushed here as her heels dragged on the floor, trying to stop going towards Sakura.

Sakura began laughing. "It's alright Tomoyo, I'm not going to hurt you. Heh heh.." Syaoran laughed. Sakura faced him and it was his turn to freak out.

"AHEM!... Hello Syaoran." At that, he knew what was going to happen so he began running.

Sakura chased him around and around as Tomoyo video taped them. Tomoyo smiled.

"For sure, they will be together!" Tomoyo jumped happily while trying to follow where they have went.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it. It may of have been boring, but I'm bad at making stories. . I probably won't be updating soon, i'm sorry.


	2. A Spreading Rumor

I appreciate the reviews. I'll try to improve as much as I can, but if it isn't so wonderful, I'm sorry once again. My vocabulary isn't actually.. that big. :DP.S. Sorry if I haven't mentioned their "present" age clearly in the last chapter. They are curently in the 4th grade and are about 9 to 10 years old. They will be growing: ).

* * *

_Replay: Chapter 1: First step to love  
Sakura began laughing. "It's alright Tomoyo, I'm not going to hurt you. Heh heh.." Syaoran laughed. Sakura faced him and it was his turn to freak out._

_"AHEM!... Hello Syaoran." At that, he knew what was going to happen so he began running._

_Sakura chased him around and around as Tomoyo video taped them. Tomoyo smiled._

_"For sure, they will be together!" Tomoyo jumped happily while trying to follow where they have went._

-

Chapter 2: A Spreading Rumor

Sakura was at home as she cooked dinner for her family and her guest, Tomoyo. The aroma was kind of smoky.

" HOOOOEEEE! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Tomoyo ran to the supply closet and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Poor Sakura was coughing and yelling as she turned off the stove with the sizzling/burnt fried noodles and trying to put off the fire that had reached onto the kitchen towel. Unfortunantely, the fire traveled around. "TOMOYO! SPRAY IT!" Off went Tomoyo spraying as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were shut as the foam sprayed everywhere, even on Sakura and herself.

"Eerrmm... it's out.." Sakura wiped the white foam off her eyes and stared at the noodles.

"What are we going to eat now. That was what I had planned to cook for us and dad, and... Touya..." Touya ran through the front door and went to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"What did you do? Are youtwo alright?" Touya poked the noodles in disgust, ( oO ).

"I WAS cooking those noodles you are poking. It just... well, I guess the towel lit on fire and .. well, I don't know, caused the food to burn?" She smiled weakly and looked ashamed after a while.

"You sure are a little kaiju aren't you. Using your fire breath to burn th - ouch!" Sakura got irritated in the "kaiju" part and took a pan. She hit him on the head and cleaned up the mess with Tomoyo's help. Touya began rubbing his head as he looked in thefreezer for any replacement dinner. "We have some hambow left in here. I'll just cook it, don't worry" Sakura sighed as she patted him on the back.

"Good luck on it then, me and Tomoyo are going up to my room now. Bye! You might want to do something with that bump on your head" Tomoyo giggled as they ran up the stairs to Sakura's room. Touya felt around on his head and figured out the pan did leave a big bump.

"Oh wonderful..."

-Sakura's Room-

"So Sakura, what are you planning to where for picture day tomorrow at school?" Tomoyo asked as she brushed her hair lightly with Sakura's cute pink hair brush.

"I'm not sure. It's really awesome how they will let us wear anything for picture day this year. But... Mh... my dad told me there was a trunk in the attic where my mother put the clothes she could keep after she modeled them in. He told me that mother alwayssaid, 'If we have a darling daughter, I wouldlove her to wear these, a gift from me to her.' And they are very beautiful."

"Are you thinking of wearing them?"

"I'm not quite sure. I surely have to ask dad if I can of course. It would be great to wear something mother has though." Tomoyo nodded back to Sakura and smiled. When Fujitaka came home, Sakura asked him if she could see the clothes mother had in the trunk. He smiled and allowed Sakura to venture through them. And the clothes were beautiful!

-Syaoran's home-

Syaoran looked through his closet to see if he had anything special he would like to wear at picture day. When he found something, Meiling threw herself onto him and hugged her "deadly hug" to him.

"Syaoran! Do you like this outfit? I picked it especially for you for picture day tomorrow." She winked at him as she got up and modeled her clothes. She was wearing ablack skirt that went to her knees and a red, sleeve-less, turtle neck that had the stitching of peony flowers in an outlined yellow. Her hair was actually down instead of in pig tails. It laid smoothly over her shoulder. Syaoran just looked at her.

"Eh, It's ok." Meiling frowned and left as she muttered to herself.

"He will love me, I know he will!" She talked under her breath as she walked to Wei and asked him if she looked alright. Syaoran sighed and looked at the clothes he so far picked out. He held up a sleeveless, green shirt that reached down to the middle of his theigh and blue jeans. He smiled at himself in the mirror and neatly folded the clothes in the drawer next to his bed.

-Next day at school-

Sakura was already up and ready in her picture day clothes. She wore apink spaghetti strip dress with a darker pink and white mid sleeve shirt underneath and a white mini-skirt (same size as her uniform skirt) with a pink a 2-inch thick stripe running down the skirt at the sides. She pulled her hair up in her pig tails.

"Dad! I'm leaving for school now! No need to make me lunch though, bye!" Sakura waved at her dad but he stopped her.

"Sweety, I want you to eat lunch so I packed it anyways. Have a good picture day." Sakura happily recieved the lunch and kissed her father lightly on the cheek and she left, roller blading to school. She passed the same path shehas fallen on Syaoran. The memory of the whole discussion made her blush and think about him. As she day dreamed (for some bazaar reason) Syaoran once again crashed into her.

"Oh not again. I'm sorry sir, i didn't mean to - Hi Syaoran! Funny how this happens here again." Sakura brushed herself off and stood up as Syaoran stood up along side her. He looked at her and saw what she wore. He thought it was beautiful! Sakura thought Syaoran looked better in this outfit than his uniform and she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, hahaha, me. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude by laughing" Syaoran looked down at himself and thought he picked out a nice outfit and he didn't want to give the reason why he did so (I hope you know it already though!). Sakura roller bladed again, at Syaoran's speed. He noticed this so he walked faster because he did not want Sakura to have to move that slow. They past the old fashion homes and reached the school campass. As they both reached the playground, a voice was screaming after them.

"SYAORAN! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? I WAS JUST FINISHING BREAKFAST!" Meiling was running behind them and she immediatly stopped as they both turned around to face her. "What are you doing with Sakura? You usually walk with me!" She shook him and glared at Sakura.

"Um, hello Meiling. How are you doing today?" Sakura smiled nervously as Meiling continued to glare at her.

"Please Meiling, me and Sakura are friends. You can be her friend too."

"All I want is you" Meiling thought to herself. She then noticed how close the two were and she got ridiculously angry. "Syaoran! I thought you were suppose to be with me! You two aren't just friends, how dare you Syaoran! Auntie said we were suppose to be married!" Syaoran sighed as Sakura sighed too. Meiling has been bringing this up for a long time.

"No Meiling, I mean, uh, it's not, we are just friends Meiling! Don't take it so seriously!" Meiling looked hurt so she ran away, covering her eyes. Sakura lightly turned red and took off her roller blades and replaced them with her shoes. She said bye to Syaoran and walked to the locker room to put her roller blades away. Tomoyo was already at her locker. She said good morning and admired her clothes.

"Your mother is really a person who has a good taste in clothes." Tomoyo laughed a little after her sentence and Sakura smiled.

"You are the Great Designer though. Remember, you said you wanted to grow up to become a fashion designer."

"A fashion designer for the Incredible Sakura of course! You can become a model, following your mother in her footsteps.

"Mother would love that, but, we are only 9 years old. Everything will come naturally." Sakura and Tomoyo smiled to eachother and walked to class. They took their seats and Sakura felt something on the back of her neck. She turned around and found Meiling glaring at her once again. Meiling smiled at her and she turned around and whispered something to Jureia. Jureia looked shocked and Meiling whispered something again.

"Really, I'm not kidding. Sakura did get those clothes from me. She begged me to give her something because she doesn't know anything. Everything she gets is from me and if she denies it, don't believe her. She always was mean to me and ordered me around. She also use to hit me. Not to be hurtful or anything but, she has been talking bad things about everyone, even you Jureia. And one more thing,the most deepest secret of her's was.. well... it was that she still has this you know, embarrassing accidents on the bed or even at school still. It sometimes is even on purpose." Jureia looked unsure but later on nodded her head slowly in "unsureness". "Tell everyone. It's better to let everyone know that Sakura has been lieing to them all. Or I will just tell everyone." Meiling turned around and smiled in satisfication.

"Ok class! We are now going to go to the gym to take our pictures. Make two lines starting. Chiharu to Lasoko are in line 1, and Sakura to Rika are in line 2. Ok, single file lines now everyone" Everyone gathered in their lines and followed Terada-sensei to the gym. As everyone walked past the playground and into the gym, Sakura heard her name from behind. She once again saw Meiling whispering to someone and that person whispering to someone else in a nervous way. Sakura became suspiscious and asked Tomoyo what was going on.

"Taloi told me that she heard it from Takdol who heard it from Meiling that you beg to Meiling for all of your clothes and that you also get your clothes from the... garbage can... And the most horrible one.. well... that you have these embarrassing accidents everywhere, school and home. And she also said you do it on purpose, too. And much more but, I don't want to hurt you." Tomoyo frowned as she said this to Sakura. She was about to cry.

"But, that isn't true.. you know it isn't, don't you? Do you think they will all believe her?" Sakura sniffed every 2 words (poor Sakura).

"I hope not, and besides, if people do, you shouldn't care. What they say or think isn't important. Don't worry, i'll go talk to Meiling." Tomoyo hugged Sakura and went to search for Meiling. She spotted her and went towards her.

"Meiling, all of this nonscence has to stop. You know all of those things you are telling everyone are not true! I know so because she is my best friend Igo shopping with her sometimes. And she buysher clothes from themall or else the clothes she has is from her mother! And all that other stuffarejust yourlies!"

"That is not true your self.What I said is true! I... know itis truebecause I saw her! And um... it... she does do it!"

"STOP IT! Stop lieing to everyone! Why are you doing this in the first place though?" Meiling stayed quiet and lowered her head. Her mind was on Syaoran at that moment. But, as Tomoyo waited for a responce, Syaoran was listening closely to their little "conversation". He immediately knew that Meiling was lieing and knew the reason why for her doings. He had to straighten everything out. So, he walked over to Meiling and Tomoyo and dragged Meiling away.

"Meiling, what you are doing is wrong!" Meiling looked up.

"I'm not doing anything wrong but telling everyone the truth about Sakura!"

"Yes you are and you are not telling everyone the truth. You are telling them LIES! Sakura has done nothing to harm you, so I ask you what Tomoyo has, why are you doing this? I want to know from your mouth!" Once again, Meiling became silent and lowered her head. "Talk to me, Meiling, it will do no good to be silent!"

"Leave me alone. It's none like you care about her!You should only care about me and ONLY me!" Meiling pushed away and ran. Terada-sensei gathered everyone up and lined them up for pictures. Everyone was laughing at Sakura and began whispering about her. Sakura was about to cry but held her head up high and thought what Tomoyo said. By the time it was Sakura's turn, a few tears had struck her cheeks. The person taking the picture saw this and asked what is wrong.

"I'm.. ok, please don't mind me" Sakura tried holding back her tears and smiled weakly. Tomoyo saw this and she sat near the the photo taker as she already took her picture. She smiled at Sakura and that made her smile a bit more. The person taking the picture smiled and took the picture of Sakura.

"That was a good picture young lady. Don't let anything get you down. Ok, next please!" He smiled at Sakura as the next person came up to take the picture.

"Sakura, don't worry, everything will be fine. This rumor will be gone before you know it!"

"Yeah, I hope so Tomoyo, I hope so..." Syaoran saw Sakura and Tomoyo. He felt bad of what was happening. He went over to Sakura and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine Syaoran. Thank you though." Sakura smiled at Syaoran and he looked concerned.

Syaoran thought to himself. "I will have Meiling clean up this mess, don't worry Sakura."

* * *

Looks like I did have enough time to make another short chapter! Poor Sakura. And btw, Sakura and Syaoran have a slightly different reaction to one another than the series. So don't be shocked or anything. Thanks! And the reason why this is in PG13 is mostly because the later on chappies will have some.. well things. I'm not sure yet though. 


	3. Confessing Love

This chapter may foul language and some romance scenes.

* * *

_Replay: Chapter 2, A Spreading Rumor"Sakura, don't worry, everything will be fine. This rumor will be gone before you know it!"_

_"Yeah, I hope so Tomoyo, I hope so..." Syaoran saw Sakura and Tomoyo. He felt bad of what was happening. He went over to Sakura and asked if she was alright._

_"I'm fine Syaoran. Thank you though." Sakura smiled at Syaoran and he looked concerned._

_Syaoran thought to himself. "I will have Meiling clean up this mess, don't worry Sakura."_

_-_

Chapter 3: Confessing Love.

As the years past, Sakura entered the 11th grade. But throughtout the years, she lived a life of embarrassment and sadness. Unfortunanetly, Tomoyo was wrong. The spreading rumor followed Sakura for 6 years and it has been going on ever since she was 9 years-old. Sakura was in her room, chatting to Tomoyo on a Saturday, first Saturday of September.

Sakura typed, "Another year, another time to cry myself out Tomoyo... When will they ever stop?" She entered this and sighed to herself.

"I don't know, everyone has turned hella bitchy. Even Rika and Chiharu, but you always have me and Syaoran. You know that." Tomoyo responded.

"Yeah, but we all use to be a tite grou -" An IM popped up on Sakura's screen and she immediately became angry. It said "Hi miss Bitchy slut. Have you peed on your bed today? Oh, and I found some clothes in the garbage today, you might want to get it before it reaches the dump!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!" Sakura banged her fists onto her table top and screamed her head off. Touya rushed in and asked if everything was alright. "NO! THERE ARE THESE FUCKING BITCHES THAT KEEP MESSING WITH ME!"

"Where, let me see." Touya read the message. "Gay ass retardes, don't listen to them Sakura. You know better" He left and muttered to himself as he shook his head in disappointment. Sakura went back to Tomoyo's messege and canceled out the other one.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to sign off. I'll call you." She signed off and turned off her computer and grabbed her phone. She dialed Tomoyo's home phone number.

"Can you believe it? Tajoida justmesseged me and and said some fucked up things." She walked around her room yelling.

"Calm down, you know Tajoida is stupid. You know what, bring your cell phone and meet me at the coffee shop. I'llsee you later." Tomoyo hung up her phone and put on her white puff jacket. Sakura hung up and looked around for hercell phone.

"Where the hell is my cellphone..." She looked throughher drawers and a pile of books near her closet door. She searched in her backpack andfound it. As she slipped it into her front pant pocket, she leftto downstairs and put on her Jordans."HEY TOUYA! IF DAD COMES HOME TELL HIM I'M GOING OUT TO THE COFFEE SHOP!"She closed the front door and turned left, down towards the Coffee Shop. As she walked down the hill, Syaoran met up with her.

"I should tell her.. it's been too long that I've kept this a secret.. but... she is so beautiful and her lips are shining peach. Oh god..." Sakura waved at Syaoran and hecouldn't control himself. He took her head and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. She was shocked but that feeling left her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist as the shared their first kiss. Syaoran pushed her gently towards the wooden fence and he deepend his kiss. His lips softened and he entered his tongue into her mouth.

"Mhhhh" Sakura let out a moan of pleasure as she played with his hair. Her world was in a fantasy with nothing but her and Syaoran in a world of dreams. Her eyes fluttered open and she froze. She pushed away and bit her lip. Syaoran madly blushed and looked at Sakura. No one said a word until Sakura excused herselfe to leave. She ran away and smiled a bit. Her cheeks turned a pinkish red as she ran past the shops.

A jewlery store past by on her left and a Halloween store past by on her right. She reached the coffee shop and found Tomoyo already sitting down at one of the seats near the back. Sakura entered and waved and Tomoyo in joy. Tomoyo sensed something romantic and asked what had happened.

"I met up with Syaoran when I was walked down the neighborhood and... uh.. nothing. nevermind!" Tomoyo lifted an eyebrow as Sakura sat down all google-eyed.

"I know there's something up with you, so tell me! You can tell me ANYTHING! Remember, hello, ding-dong, best friend sitting right in front of you!" Sakura shook her head and apologized to Tomoyo. They became quiet as the waiter came over with their Frapachino. As Sakura was going to sip her coffee, someone came in through the door. It turned out to be Meiling.

"Hey you, bitch, I saw what you and Syaoran did. You ain't suppose to be kissing my man!" Sakura stood up and they both gave evil glares in front of eachother. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and Meiling and she noticed that. "You think rolling your eyes can get this chick mad. Tomoyo, you are so immature."

"Look who's talking. You think Syaoran actually likes you? Guess what, he doesn't. He doesn't have one bit of feeling for you. I use to feel sorry for you but now, I think you are just a fucked up slut." Tomoyo stood up and opened her Frapachinolid. She thrust it hard into Meiling's face and the whole thing spilled all over her body.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?AAAHHH! YOU BITCH!" Meiling wiped her eyes and threw the cup back at Tomoyo. "You wannamess with me? Bring it!" Tomoyo and Sakura gladly accepted her challenge and they stamp kicked her out of the shop. The manager yelled at them and made sure they would not come back in.

Meiling caught her balance and stoodin her fighting stance. She charged at Tomoyo asshe moved to the side and tried to punchTomoyo in her ribs.Tomoyo moved to the side so her stomach faced Meiling,she blocked the punch, twisted her hand, straightened it, and popped Meiling's elbow.Meiling cried out loud in utter pain and tucked her hand into her stomach.

The scarf she wore was taken off and wrapped around her neck and armas a cast. Meiling stretched her left arm and gotready to fight again. Sakura jumped high in the air behind Meiling and she landed ontop of her shoulders. Meiling grabbed Sakura's legs and yanked them down but Sakura already layed back sothe palm of her hands reached the floor. Sakura pulled her legs down and Meiling flipped over. But,Meiling landed on her feet with support of her hands. Tomoyo and Sakura teamed up as Tomoyo jumped down and lifted Meiling's left leg in the air. Meiling jumped to balance her self but Sakura swipped her right leg and Meiling fell to the ground.

Sakura threw Tomoyo into the air as Tomoyo flipped and left her right foot out and tucked her left foot in. She got ready to kick Meiling but she rolled out of the way. Sakura grabbed Meiling's long hair and threw her towards the lamp post. Meiling kicked Sakura in the stomach which prevented Sakura's throw to be powerful.

"Damn you Meiling." Sakura charged at Meiling and kicked her in the chin. Meiling backed up and Tomoyo jumped behind her, held both of Meiling's arms back and shestuck outher foot and pushed.Meiling screamed in horror as Sakura kicked Meiling's legs from underneath and caught her in mid-air.Sakura threw her ontop of a stranger's car. Meiling layed there, crying ontop of the car. Sakura and Tomoyo smirked and headed back inside the coffee shop but the manager kicked them out.The two walked towards Meiling.

"And you said 'bring it'. What was there to bringfrom a weak girl like you." Sakuraheard someone coming and sheturned her head left. She saw Syaoran running to where they were and he saw Meiling ontop of the car. He stared at her and then looked at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"What happened? Tell me now!" Syaoran looked serious and Sakura felt as bad as committing a murder.

"Syaoran! It was for her own good! She was the one that tried to mess with usin the first place!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's shoulders and their eyes met. Syaoran's eyes showed anger and disappointment. Sakura's eyes stared rightat his, and tears began to form. Syaoran's eyes soften and he lowered his head down.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm just saying that why did you do this? Although Meiling is very annoying, she is my cousin and, I am suppose to wed with her this summer." Sakura's eyes shot up and she tears ran down her cheeks.

"But.. Syaoran.. we... we.. kissed. Didn't... well, that mean anything?" Syaoran closed his eyes shut and he brought Sakura into a hug. Sakura dug her face into his shirt as she let out her tears. Syaoran whispered something into her ear.

"Sakura, I love you. The wedding is something my mother had arranged when Meiling and I were just 7 years-old. I never had a chance to tell you but, you are my true love. I could never take up the truth that you only wanted to be friends with me when we were younger." Sakura looked up once again as her tear-stained cheeks and sad eyes stared up into his. She captured his lips into a kiss but a more passionate and loving one. They continued this for 5 minutes.

Tomoyo smiled a bit but Meiling turned her head in pain and was shocked what she was seeing.

"SYAORAN!" Meiling struggled to sit up, "Why? I thought you loved me!" Meiling burst into tears and slammed her back ontop the car (don't they notice it's someoneelse's car?). Sakura and Syaoran stopped kissing and ignored Meiling.

"I... I love you too Syaoran." Syaoran lifted Sakura'schin and once againgave a long moment of love. Tomoyo tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Um, yes,hi, sorry to interrupt you two but,we might want to do something about Meiling. I have a feeling the guy who owns this car is gonna be hella pissed to see a chick like that laying on his car. Well... if the dude is a perv, you do not want to know what is going tohappen to Meiling. And even I do not want that to happen." Syaoran pictured Meiling getting rapped by a pervert. He shuddered and went to get Meiling off the car.

Sakura and Tomoyo came along and walked with Syaoran to his home. They past the streets and soon the street lights flickered a little and turned on brightly. Syaoran looked at Sakura on his left and he smiled, trying to say something to Sakura. She knew what he wanted to say so, she answered, "Yes". Their hands connected with one another and they walked side by side with Meiling's head laying on his left arm and his right arm holding her strongly up. And Tomoyo on Syaoran's right side, walking in pleasure. Sakura knew from that day on, her love for Syaoran will grow.

* * *

Girl's kicking butt! This may have been an "all of a sudden, coming out of nowhere" scene, but I tried to make it more interesting. I hope at least. I think the rest of the chapters will be about Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, and another character grown up and living their love life. Growing Love. Review please! 


	4. Match Making for Tomoyo

_Replay: Chapter 3: Confessing Love_

_Sakura and Tomoyo came along and walked with Syaoran to his home. They past the streets and soon the street lights flickered a little and turned on brightly. Syaoran looked at Sakura on his left and he smiled, trying to say something to Sakura. She knew what he wanted to say so, she answered, "Yes". Their hands connected with one another and they walked side by side with Meiling's head laying on his left arm and his right arm holding her strongly up. And Tomoyo on Syaoran's right side, walking in pleasure. Sakura knew from that day on, her love for Syaoran will grow._

-

Chapter 4: Matchmaking for Tomoyo

Tomoyo walked around in her room. She felt a deep hole in her heart. She finally realized what can fill that hole. A true love to be with for the rest of her life. She knew right away who she can ask to help her out with her problems of boy finding: Syaoran. Tomoyo called up Syaoran, who she thought probably was asleep since it was 9:00 a.m on Sunday.

Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring

Finally someone picked up.

"Hello? Li speaking," Syaoran covered the phone and looked at Sakura (in his bedroom), "Stop it Sakura!" He whispered lightly.

"Syaoran, don't have to say your last name to me. You know my voice... is Sakura there?"

"Yeah, well.. I asked her the night we dropped you off yesterday, if she could come over and.. tutor me in english..." He blushed lightly. Tomoyo in her room, sighed in irritation.

"Ok... let me clear this up. You tell Sakura you love her one day, and then you ask her to tutor you right away? You are going to start up with a fucked up relationship if you keep this up." She walked around her room nodding her head.

"I'm still a little nervous ok. I guess I haven't been in a serious relationship before... but between you and me, all the girls I went out with, made out with, or slept with meant nothing to me. Sakura is different, I really love her. Don't say anything about that. Anways, what did you want?"

"Well... I have this feeling. I mean like, I never went out with someone, and I think someone is the key to allow me to feel how you feel even. And be loved. And I was just wondering if you can..." Syaoran cut in.

"If I can hook you up with a guy? You know i'll do anything for you. You and Sakura, girlfriendofficially, here are my buddys. I'll see what I can do" Tomoyo screamed through the reciever.

"THANKYOU SYAORAN! I OWE YOU BIG!" Tomoyo hung up and jumped around her room. She plopped ontop of her bed. Her arms flew back as she layed there, dreaming of someone with her who has strong arms and would protect her no matter what.

Syaoran's Room

Syaoran put down his phone as he turned it off. He turned around to face Sakura. "Uh.. did you happen to, you know, hear what i've said or anything?"

"No, since you went away from me." Syaoran let out a huge sigh. Sakura brang overthe book their english class was currently reading. It was called A Sanely Portrait. She put it on his lap and opened it to the page they were on. Syaoran looked confused, and then shook his head lightly with his hands. He remembered what he was suppose to be doing. But then he though, "Sakura is the one I love..."

"Ok Syaoran, we're going to start on chapter 15. When you finish a page, I want you to explain the author's feeling and thoughts towards the event and -" Syaoran closed the book and stared down at his feet. His heart pounded to pick a decision from the two he had in mind. He couldn't pick the one he truly felt was right, so he panicked and just grabbed his year book.

"Um... Sakura, Tomoyo called.. um, for me to help her.. out. yes, help her out witha matchmaking thing for her.And yeah. Um.. yes." Syaoran never made eye contact with Sakura.

"What's wrong? You seem to hesitate a lot." Sakura noticed that Syaoran was having a nervous "Love" moment.Her eyes soften and shetouched his chin and turned it towards her. He looked deep inside hersoft and loving eyes and began to relax. "Syaoran, you know that I love you.And you don't have to worry about anything. My feelings are as strong as your feelings for me. Trust me, you don't have to be nervous when we are together alone. Besides, what happen to 'Syaoran, the big sexyplayer'." Sakura giggled a little and he smiled, nodding his head as if saying, "I never was one, I just was trying to hide my emotions from you."

"I'm fine, thank you though. Back to business. You picksome jack assess and i'll say if they are good or not." Syaoran gently handed Sakura his 10th grade year book.

Sakura tapped her chin. She flipped some pages and went to the 10th graders of Tomoedo High.

"Mh... oh, here's a cute guy. It's Takahi. Yes or no Syaoran. You are the man of the school." Syaoran thought hard. He had a memory of Takahi and him.

_Recap_

_Syaoran and Takahi were eating lunch together with some other people, outside on the yard of Tomoedo High. For 9th graders, they were the school's hotties. As a group of cheerleaders passed by, some of them winked at the two and tried to make their skirts go higher up above their stomachs. "Hey Syaoran, go touch one of those cute assess." Syaoran stared at Takahi. _

_"Why don't you? Cause I ain't."_

_"I will, but you do it first. I want to see if those girls are able to handle my touches."_

_"I'm not doing, damn, can't you listen."_

_"What, are you scared?You haven't lost your virginity" Takahi smirked and watched how Syaoran would react._

_"I'm in 9th grade, i'm not going to have sex with random people, dumb ass. I know you haven't either." Takahi found this as a rude remark. He punched Syaoran and they got into a fight. The cheerleading girls watched. Some giggled and some bit their lips with a worried face._

_End Recap_

"Hell no,Takahi is a fucked up jerk. I wouldn't even let him touch Meiling if you know what I mean. Oh no... Meiling. You think she is still mad about yesterday?"

"I hope not... after all, it was Tomoyo and I who fought her. Just tell her i'm sorry. It can be apossibility though. Meiling is a hard headed person. She'stoosensitive also.. which is weird.. Ok, next guy... what do you say about... Eriol?" Syaoran sighed. He gently hit her on the head.

"Eriol is an ass hole pimp. He will only use Tomoyo to get some pleasure when he lures her into his bed. So, hell no." Sakura nodded her head, smiling. Syaoran took the year book from Sakura.

"I'll look instead. You don't know any of them by heart. Trust me, I've been with all of them since Pre-K." He flipped the page once and looked down the list of names. He then flipped the page again and looked and the names and pictures this time. "Takuyo Chaniwa."

"Him? He is such a hunk." Syaoran stared at Sakura with one eyebrow up. "Of course not as sexy as my Syaoran." He blushed a tiny bit at this remark. (what's up with all of this blushing?)

"Well, Chaniwa is actually all you need. Athletic and smart. And between you and me, he is a bitch who gets any women in bed. But, on the other hand, I know him by heart. He's one of my close friends. He doesn't get any women in bed, he's actually more of the 'mature/immature/kind' so basically if he likes someone a lot, he would definently try to make a move on them. The only time he is serious is when he does those gushy stuff.

"He seems reasonable. But if he hurts her, I swear i'll hurt him back." Syaoran got up and tickled Sakura all around her body. She began screaming like there's no tomorrow. She laughed and laughed as she ran around, being chased by Syaoran. No one was home, lucky them. He finally stopped and his hand accidently layed ontop of her breast. He blushed madly once again, (from the previous chapter) and took his hand away. Sakura turn red along with him. It was like a blushing contest. Syaoran is in the lead!

"I'm sorry... Um, well.. yeah, I heard Takuyo was going to the carnival today so.. we might watn to take Tomoyo over there." Sakura got over her blushing and she nodded but she realized they must be more comfortable together if they are going to BE together.

"Syaoran, you are now my boyfriend and.. I want to feel more comfortable around you. No more blushing. So, from now on, how about we just be comfortable for whatever actions that happen. Considering the one that had.. just happend now." He was going to agree but instead, he used his "kissing" communication to say it. Sakura's back leaned against the green wall of the upstairs hallway. His hands moved up her sides and searched for every single one of her beautiful curves and figures. He was about to lift up her shirt when she suddenly let go of their sharing moment and moved aside.

"I'm.. i'm sorry. I lost control of myself. I shouldn't of did that" Syaoran moved apart from Sakura and he leaned against the polished, marble railing that lead to the end of the upstairs hallway.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not use to this is all. But I guess I should. I'm sorry. Let's just go to Tomoyo's house right now." Sakura cheered up and and took Syaoran's hand into her's. They both went down the long spreaded staircase and went to the front door. Syaoran opened the passenger seat for Sakura and got into the driver's seat himself. And they drove off to Tomoyo's house (or mansion.. oO).

Tomoyo's home

Tomoyo was having tea with her mother, Sonomi Daidouji. They continued their discussion of Tomoyo having a boyfriend.

"I think you should have one. You are at the right age after all. Besides, I myself did have a boyfriend when I was in 6th grade. And what, you are in the 11th grade. I say go for it sweety." Sonomi winked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo just laughed at her mother with her head back.

"You are one outrageous person. No wonder dad married you." The laughter was interrupted by the musical front gate door bell. Tomoyo got up from her white chair in the backround and went through the screen door. She walked past the hallways to the dining room, kitchen, living room, and the library. She reached the intercome and pressed the red button.

"Daidouji residence, May I ask who this is?" Tomoyo waited for a responce.

"Yeah, hey Tomoyo. It's me, Sakura. Syaoran and I came over to tell you about who we found for you." Tomoyo heard a high pitch scream of excitment. Even without Sakura mentioning her name, the high pitch scream would of gave Sakura's identity right away.

"Hi Sakura and Syaoran, i'll let you guys in. Me and my mother were just chatting over some tea. You guys can come join us in our conversation." Tomoyo asked one of her body guards to open the gates outside to allow Sakura and Syaoran in with their car. The body guard opened the humongous front doors and walked down the flower scented path towardds the drive way and gate. He was greeted by Sakura and Syaoran inside the car, waiting in front of the gate.

"Good afternoonMiss Kinomoto.Good afternoonMr. Li." The body guard, Kaniou,bowed his head slightly and pulled down a small lever that opened the tall, black gates towards the Daidoji mansion.

"Hello Kaniuo, wonderful to see you again." Sakura perked up. She happily smiled at Kaniuo as Syaoran drived up the long driveaway. He parked on the side and the two got out of the car. They walked up the path towards the front door with Kaniou following behind after he had reclosed the gate. Sakura rung the doorbell. Tomoyo opened the door and hugged both of them.

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS ARE HERE! AND THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR FINDING ME A PERFECT MATH!" The hug of death continued as Sonomi came in and seperated the three, knowing that Tomoyo's huggs can kill.

"Hi Sakura, hello Syaoran. Great for you guys to come over! I'm actually relieved that you guys found someone for Tomoyo. She kind of have been sulking around the house for a little while last night, and I got pretty worried. Please, come in. And Tomoyo, no more hugs." They all walked back to the backyard where Tomoyo and Sonomi were having tea. Two extra chairs were added and they all sat down next to their delightful gazebo which was covered with many cherry blossems, roses, and vines.

"So Tomoyo, we found a math for you. And it was... Takuyo Chaniwa." Tomoyo turned into a dream state. The three stared at her and just kept staring. Finally, Tomoyo stopped at almost fell back in her chair when she saw them staring.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thought about Takuyo. He is soooo sexy. Oh my gosh, I remember the first time I talked to him. He was so gentle, but he was very sudductive." Sonomi smiled and she got up.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't be bugging in with teenager talk. So, i'll leave to do some business now. Have fun kids. And, if you guys plan to go anywhere tonight, promise me you will be back by 11 o'clock. No later you understand? You guys have school tomorrow so don't come home all drunk or anything." Sonomi winked and left inside. Body guards sat in the backyard too, chatting with eachother as Sonomi said they deserved a good 2 hour break. They had a lot of refreshments made by Sonomi and Tomoyo themselvers, and they sat in the gazebo with a large, white table that had tiny flowers painted on certain spots.

"Don't you just love my mother?" Sakura and Syaoran had to agree. Sonomi was a teen's best friend. They began discussing about the carnival Takuyo was deciding to attend.

"You should wear one of your black mini-skirts and a white strapless, bracut top. You'll look sexy enough for Takuyo." Syaoran sat up.

"I'm just going to go over and chat with those body guards of your's Tomoyo. You guys just.. talk. Just call me when your ready to go." He walked over to the body guards and they all starting chatting.

"Come on Tomoyo, let's get you changed." They went inside and went up the chocolate, swirled stairs and they reached up to Tomoyo's room. It was huge. Her king sized bed layed in the middle of her room. To the left was her walk in closet. It waswas big as the master bedroom in one of those Victoria By the Bay homes. To the right were her castle drawers and desks including a wide screen tv hanging on the right right wall of her room. A white curved couch sat in front of the tv. And to the far back right corner was her flat panel computer. And the rest of her room.. to much to say!

"Get the clothes I mentioned and go changed in your bathroom. I'll just look at these magazines while you do." Sakura sat on the white couch and picked up a magazine. Tomoyo flew into the bathroom and changed her clothes. A few moments later, the bathroom door opened and Tomoyo came out. Sakura turned her head and smiled. She gave two thumbs up.

"You look nice. Now, tie your hair high up and leave two groups of strands of your hair down besides your face." Tomoyo and Sakura went into the bathroom again. Tomoyo did her hair and she look gorgeous! "TIME FOR MAKE-UP!" 20 minutes later, Tomoyo and Sakura went downstairs to the backyard. Syaoran got up as they called him over. He looked at Tomoyo. He whistled.

"With those on, any guy would want to go out with you. But, i'm taken by Sakura." He gave a peck onto Sakura's cheek and she smiled.

"Well, we better get going." The three went to the front of the house.

"Oh wait! I need a jacket. Be right back." Tomoyo ran up to her room and came back out with a white leather jacket in her hands. "Ok, let's go" They went outside and walked towards Syaoran's car. They got in, drove down the drive way slowly, and went through the gates as two body guards opened the gate for them. The drove down the street and past all of the stores and resturants. In 8 minutes, they reached the park. Syaoran parked the car in the parking lot and the three got out.

By the time they reached the carnival in the park, it was sun setting and about 6:30 p.m. Sakura and Syaoran held hands as they walked on with Tomoyo at Sakura's side. They went through the entrance and the lights were bright and flashy. Booths and games, rides, and many people were everywhere. Laughter, balls being thrown, people eating, yelling from roller coasters, ring tossing, and much more were being heard.

They three walked around. Syaoran carried all the money they needed. Finally, Syaoran spotted Takuyo. Takuyo was throwing bean bags at the blocks that were piled up into the pyramid shape. Every throw was accurate, fast, and hard. You would of thought that he was the star pitcher of the best major league baseball team. Tomoyo was about to walk up towards him but a girl with slim legs, a fine body, and beautiful hair went up to Takuyo. She wore a a navy blue mini-skirt, along with a top that showed much cleavage. Her long, silky brown hair swayed in the wind. She was the same height as Tomoyo and Sakura but like Tomoyo and Sakura, she was a bit shorter than Syaoran and Takuyo. She tapped Takuyo on the shoulder and he stopped throwing. He turned around and face the girl. She whispered something in his ear and grinned. His hands wrapped around her waist. They walked behind thehard boothwhere no one could see them. You could here moans and bumping on the walls of the booth. Tomoyo heard this and became jealous. She pulled her mini-skirt higher up her waist where you could see her underwear slightly. Her top was pulled down a bit so you could easily see a part of her breasts. She handed Sakura her jacket and she walked slowly to where the two went.

Takuyo's hands swiftly passed her breasts as they continued to kiss and dance with eachother's tongues. Herbreasts pressed against his chest. His lips sucked on her skinas he moved down her throat. His hands were about tomove down her top when Tomoyo walked by. Takuyo stopped andsaw her. He didn't really like the girl he was kissing though. He just did this for pleasure.

"Hey, how about you go on over there?" The girl, who was namedCinomi, whined.

"Why, we were having such a good time." Hertongue licked his lips but he pushed her away, seeing that Tomoyo wasslowly walkedby. Hedidn't wantTomoyo to leave so he whispered a horribleexcuse.

"Youmean nothing to me.You bitch ass slut, get away from me." Cinomi pushed Takuyohard as she ran away. Tomoyo thought about her plan as shecontinued to walk past Takuyo. He grabbed her hand.

"Hi Tomoyo, you look really sexy tonight."

"Hello Takuyo. Thankyou. You don't look half bad" He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a blue jersey with a white tee-shirt underneath.

"I think you are smart. I love your singing. You are actually just like me. I've always had a sense of style, none likeany of the other guys in our school." He led Tomoyo slowly towards thewall. She grinned slightly as he moved towards her. "I really like you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" His lips brushed against hers.

"Depends, are you only asking because I look good?" Sheplace herfingeron his lipswhich ventured down to her neck.

"No, I really liked you. And if you do not believe me, I don't care. My love for you will always stay." He gently grabbed her finger out of the way andhegave butterfly kissess down herneck.

"How do I know you just want to have sex with me." She twirled her fingeraround in hishealthy brown hair.

"I would like to have sex with you, that's all I have every dreamt of. And if you have ever noticed, I always looked at you when we were younger, and I still do. I'm actually the one who gave you all of those love notes on Valentine's Day." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Tomoyo was convinced. But she pushed him away and whispered into his ear. He agreed. They came out from behind the building and watched Syaoran win a huge dalmation stuff animal for Sakura. Sakura jumped in joy as she hugged her new stuff animal. It was as big as herself. She hugged Syaoran and kissed him on his lips for a few moments. They both laughed. Syaoran saw Takuyo and Tomoyo watching them. Takuyo's arm was wrapped around her waist. Syaoran drew Sakura in.

"Look, Tomoyo and Takuyo. Like I said, We don't have to hook Takuyo up, all we got to do his help Tomoyo and Takuyo will do the rest. And look atwhat my beautiful workhas done.Am I the man or what?" Sakura playfully slapped him on both of his cheeks. She stretchedhis cheeks which made him look like Brock from Pokemon exept his face was more stretched out.

"You are the man, the man of my dreams" Once again her lips touched with his.They walked over to Tomoyo and Takuyo. They greeted the two.

"Thank you guys so much. I finally filled that empty ... thing in myself. And all it needed was Takuyo." They closed their eyes and embraced eachother into a passionate kiss.

"One day, ONE DAY! Tomoyo has got it goin' on. Takuyo is her's. What a wonderful sight. Come on Syaoran, you have to win a lot more stuffed animals before I feel comfortable with you in bed." Syaoran sudductively smiled at her. "I said, More Stuffed ANIMALS!" Takuyo and Tomoyo seperated and smiled at eachother.

"I know we will be with eachother for a long time. You really are the apple of my eye." Tomoyo was touched and she knew this too. They followed behind Syaoran and Sakura as they played at the each booth. Takuyo and Syaoran decided to have a match on who can make their cowboy and horse reach to the other side first. They each placed a dollar on the pan infront of them on each of their playing station. As two friends sat next to eachother, they competed with eachother and 13 other playeres. Tomoyo and Sakura both cheered them on as Takuyo was the first to roll the ball in the red hole. Game was close between Syaoran, Takuyo, and another guy on number 6. They kept rolling until Number 6 was called the winner. Takuyo and Syaoran both sighed and almost fell off the chair. Tomoyo and Sakura kicked their heads lightly and took their place. They placed a dollar on the pan and began playing. It turned out that Tomoyo won a huge Care Bear.

"My girl won, so basically I won against us two." Takuyo was laughing friendly like a "heh heh heh" kind of way. Syaoran punched him on the arm and they both began punching eachother in a friendly battle. Tomoyo and Sakura watched as Sakura held her big dalmation and Tomoyo held her Care Bear.

"Ok, stop it now" Takuyo and Syaoran stopped as they saluted the two girls. Sakura and Tomoyo rolled their eyes as Takuyo and Syaoran held out their right arm. Sakura took Syaoran's arm in her's, and Tomoyo took Takuyo's arm in her's. They walked around and bought tickets for roller coasters. And they're pictures were some hilarious results.

In one picture, Tomoyo was holding her hands up high and she was screaming in joy while poor Takuyo next to her was holding his hands up high and he was screaming in horror. Sakura and Syaoran were like thinking, "oh god". ()

Time past and it was 10 o'clock. Tomoyo and Sakura had Syaoran and Takuyo hold their bags of stuffed animals which they carried lazily over their backs. Finally, they all reached Syaoran's car.

"It's a funny way how me and Takuyo got togther... actually.. It's really odd. I don't think I ever heard or seen anyone just walk by and suddenly have a relationship. But of course, me and Takuyo are special." They smiled in honor as Tomoyo shutted up.

"Yeah, you guys are special alright. A special retarded couple." Tomoyo and Takuyo chased Syaoran around the car until Sakura stuck her foot out in front of Syaoran but reluctantly caught him in her arms.

"I got a strong girl in here. And she is FWAIN! My sexy lady." Sakura dropped him and a thud was heard from the floor. Syaoran held his back and pretended to be in pain.

"Do you guys hear anything? Cause I don't." Takuyo and put his fingers behind his ear and pretended to listen around.

"Nope, not at all. Hey look, a hobo on the floor!" Sakura pointed at Syaoran.

"Not funny. I'll just get up. We'll see you later Takuyo, I gotta drop off Tomoyo and Sakura." Syaoran lazily saluated him with a peace sign. (looks cool if you actually know what I mean).

"I can drop of Tomoyo if you want." Takuyo walked towards Tomoyo as she was on the other side of Syaoran's car.

"It's alright Takuyo. I think it's better if I go with Sakura and Syaoran. Bye Takuyo" Tomoyo gave him a goodnight kiss and left to get in the car.

"Good night Takuyo" Sakura got in the car and so did Syaoran. Takuyo moved out of their way as they reversed out of the parking space. The three waved towards Takuyo and he returned the wave. They drove off, leaving Takuyo standing behind in the dark. He began walking towards the direction of where he parked his car.

"Tomoyo... she probably won't last long with me." Takuyo frowned at this but continued to walk. Some girl saw him walking and she walked up towards him. She felt horny all of a sudden and she unbuttoned her blouse and revealed her breasts. Takuyo looked at them and he led her to his car. He let her in first then he got in the back seat along with her. He layed ontop of her and began removing his clothing. He pulled off her blouse all the way and he took off her skirt. They were both naked as he began moving ontop of her. He moved up and down and she followed the rhythm. They began kissing as her legs spreaded apart. From there, Takuyo's feelings towards Tomoyo was nothing.

As Tomoyo was in Syaoran's car with Sakura and him, she thought nothing but happy thoughts of what will become of her and Takuyo. But she knows nothing about him being a pimp and a player. Nothing more than that. And for Syaoran, he didn't know Takuyo as much as he thought he did.

* * *

Poor Tomoyo.. i'm sorry I had to do that... But for sure, there would be a better outcome for her and S+S. 


	5. Opening to Leono

_Replay: Chp 4: Match Making for Tomoyo_

_As Tomoyo was in Syaoran's car with Sakura and him, she thought nothing but happy thoughts of what will become of her and Takuyo. But she knows nothing about him being a pimp and a player. Nothing more than that. And for Syaoran, he didn't know Takuyo as much as he thought he did._

Chapter 5: Real True Love.

**Tomoyo's Mansion**

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! Takuyo is soooo sexy! I still can't believe you guys were able to find him for me! I never realized he was such a hunk!" Tomoyo twirled around in circles as she joyfully talked to Sakura. As she jumped ontop of her bed, the door bell rang. "Hang on Sakura, someone's at the door." She put down her phone and went down to the corridor and watched her doormen open the door.

"Yes, please wait here, I will get Miss Daido-"

"OH MY FUCKIN GOSH! YOU'RE HERE!" Tomoyo ran down screaming as she hopped ontop of Takuyo. They shared a long kiss, as if they haven't seen each other for years.

"Last night was a blast, so I couldn't wait to see you. Anyways, you did promise me something. Remember?" He smiled seductively.

"Oh, that. You'll get it, baby." She returned his smile as she led him upstairs to her room.

"Miss Daidouji, I must inform you, your mother will not appreciate this. I will have to alert her that you are inviting a boy into your room." Kaniou began to head toward the kitchen but Tomoyo ran out of Takuyo's arms and haulted in front of him.

"You CAN'T! You possibly CAN'T! She'll kill me if she knows that my boyfriend is coming into my room ALONE. Please Kaniou! I BEG you!" Tomoyo knelt down, pleading.

Kaniou just nodded his head. "No, this is unacceptible."

"PLLLEEEAASSSEEE!" Tomoyo acted as if she was about to die of yelling

"Ok, I won't tell her. But listen to me, you are way to young to have these activites going on. I will only let it go once, but if he comes back up there again, I will tell your mother for sure, Miss Daidouji." Kaniou headed towards the living room, nodding his head once again.

"THANKYOU! Come on Takuyo, let's go." She giggled and the two ran upstairs into Tomoyo's room.

"TOMOYO! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO ANSWER THE DOOR?" Sakura's voice startled Tomoyo.

"OH MY GOSH!" She picked up her cell phone, "I am sooo sorry Sakura! I forgot all about you! Takuyo is here right now." she handed the phone over to him.

"Hey, wassup Sakura."

"Hey Takuyo, I guess i'll leave you two alone. Tell Tomoyo bye" Sakura hung up.

"Sakura says bye, but, come on Tomoyo, it's only me and you." Takuyo unbuttoned his shirt and walked towards Tomoyo. She looked confused.

"What? Takuyo, don't you think we're a little.. too young to make love. I thought we were just, you know, going to make out a little." She reached for his lips but he got out of the way.

"Tomoyo, 16 is a good enough age to have sex. Don't you want me?" He began to look around her room, and then at her king sized bed.

"I do want you. I'm just saying that we're to young to even HAVE sex. We should get to know each other a little bit more, and just start kissing, as a start. And once we get older, we can think about it." Tomoyo got up from the couch and stood in front of Takuyo.

"They way I feel we can get to know each other is to know each other's surroundings. Surroundings when we are together. And... if you are a virgin and everything, we don't have to take our clothes off to have sex. Come on, you will feel safer around me.

"Well... yeah ok... but I already do feel safe around you." Takuyo's arms gently wrapped around Tomoyo's waist, bring her closer to him. She plopped down ontop of his lap.

"Yeah, I'm just saying that you WILL feel safer around me as to say if we're alone somewhere no one is. Just to say so." He began to nip at her neck.

"I guess we can... if you really want to. I mean, i'll do it if you do it. Cause I want to give my boyfriend as much pleasure as he wants." Takuyo smiled and nodded for her permission for the last time, and she nodded back, biting her lip as if to think if she made the right descision. He picked her up and gently placed her on her bed. He took off his unbuttoned shirt and his pants leaving his bare chest to her and his boxers. Tomoyo blushed a little for seeing such a well built body. He layed ontop of her, giving her pecks near her lips, and then connected. They passionatly kissed, leaving Tomoyo in a dream state, her eyes closed completly. He began talking soothly into her ear, while nibbling on her ear lobe. She moaned.

Knowing that Tomoyo wouldn't notice, Takuyo began removing her tube-top and pajama pants. Her bra and thin piece of underwear was the only thing protecting Tomoyo from him. He deepend their kiss as his hands traveled up her hip and down her legs. His lips sucked gently on her bottom, pink lip. Tomoyo, without knowing, began to remove his boxers with her feet, and her hands snaked up to his head, bringing his head down towards her bra.

His hands caressed her inner theigh, giving Tomyo a pleasureable feeling. He placed a finger inside her pantie and toyed with it.

"Takuyo! Take it off!" He followed her instructions, slowly pulling the piece of cloth down to her ankles, and throwing it aside. He lowered himself to her legs, bringing his lips to her private spot. His tongue slipped out and touched her bare skin, giving a tingle feeling running up her body to her neck.

Her hands pressed down his head, bringing his tongue inside her. He licked her walls as her legs wrapped around his neck. After cleaning her insides, he moderatly moved up and once again layed ontop of her. He brought his rough hands to her back, unclasping her bra. He threw it aside to where he threw her pantie. Tomoyo felt his erection brush against her inner theigh, making her feel hornier and hornier each time.

Takuyo brought her left nipple into his mouth, sucking harder and harder, licking every bit of milk squeezing out. He then brought his attention to her right nipple, and began doing the same thing.

"Your milk taste wonderful, Tomoyo."

"Ah... ah... ah... please.. keep doing it!" Without warning, Takuyo thrusted his hips into her, bring his penis into her womenhood.

"AAAHHH-" Takuyo covered her mouth, making her eyes flip open, still in her dream-state. She calmed herself down while he pushed in a little, then out, progressing each time. His hips moved up and down faster and faster, making the bed creak incredibly.

"AhhAhh...Ah...ooooooo...mmhhh TAKUYO! Faster, harder, don't stop! OH YES!" Tomoyo found her body jumping along with Takuyo's in rhythm. Her mind was rushing as she felt Takuyo's body bounce ontop of hers. Then, the madness stopped, both of them panting. Takuyo hungrily licked the milky liquid oozing out onto her theighs. She spreaded her legs far apart and helped him by pushing his head into her women hood. After it was all done, he sat up ontop of her head and inserted his penis inside her mouth. She sucked and sucked, as he moaned in pleasure. Her hands were desperatley shoving the 6 inch manhood into her mouth. Liquid leaked out, and she fiqured she had enough.

"THat was great! Oh.. Taku..yo.. " they both dozed off to sleep, doors locked, windows shut.

**2 hours later**

"Oh... Taku...yo..." Tomoyo smiled as she blinked a couple of times to improve her vision. She looked around and found Takuyo holding her in his arms. She gasped in horror. Then, closing her eyes, hoping she wouldn't see what she thought she would, she lifted the covers and found that they both weren't wearing anything. Her mind began to rush again, as if it were a rush hour. She was about to lose conscious, when she heard music.

Slowly, she got out of Takuyo's strong arms, and walked to where the music came from. It was from his pants. She dumped out everything inside it, and his loud cell phone dropped out.

"He..hello?" Tomoyo answered, disgusing her voice to what sounded like Takuyo.

"Hey baby, it's Lisa, just saying that I had a wonderful time last night in your car. You know how to treat a women when she needs it! We should have sex another time. Next time, come to my apartment. It's funner on a bed, rather then in your back seat. My pussy is just waiting for your big ass penis inside me, bye handsome." Tomoyo's face turned pale. The man of her dreams was just a big ass pimp. And she allowed him to take her virginity away from her. She toppled onto her floor, crying into her arms.

"How could I have not noticed what he was doing to me? I am so gullible... I can't believe it... maybe Kaniou was right... I've just...been played by a player! Oh god..." She walked into her bathroom, taking a hot shower. She wrapped a robe around her body as she walked out of her bathroom. She gathered all of Takuyo's clothing and threw it hard ontop of him. He winced a little and rubbed his eyes. When he blinked, the only thing he saw was Tomoyo's angry face with her fists on her hips. Then, everything went blank.

Tomoyo rubbed her right fist and shook it all around. "Ah SHIT! He's hard headed.. ow..ow..ow. Better get him dressed." She put his clothes back on and dragged him outside her room, down those millions of steps, and out the front door. She grabbed his keys from his pant pocket and opened his car, throwing him in the back seat. But first, she stared at it. There was a bra on the floor and the couches were squished down, which looked like a body. Tomoyo frowned and just kicked him inside, slamming the door shut. She got into the driver's seat, and drove 3 blocks down before parking the car. She got out, locked the car, and began walking up hill.

"That bastard, making me think he was 'Mister Innocent boyfriend'. Damn was I wrong... I'mma find Syaoran and Sakura. " Tomoyo cried the rest of the way to Syaoran's home. When she rang the doorbell of his white mansion, Wei opened the door and allowed Tomoyo to come in.

"SAY WHAT? THAT FUCKER!" Syaoran kicked a chair, making it fly to the bushes of roses in the Li's backyard. "I can't believe I didn't know Takuyo was a pimp! He never was! GOD DAMMIT! I'm fuckin sorry Tomoyo. If I've known this, I wouldn't of let you go near him."

Tomoyo just cried herself dry. She burried her face into her arms as she sat down at the green table. "No.. it's my fault. I've only been with him for one fucking night! I'm not even sure if he was my boyfriend! BUT I STILL FUCKING LET THAT GAY ASS INTO MY ROOM AND ON MY BED!" Syaoran paced back and forth on the brick floor. He had called Sakura over.

"WHERE'S TAKUYO! I'M GONNA HURT HIS ASS FOR DOING THIS TO TOMOYO!" Sakura barged outside 5 minutes later. "WHERE IS... oh no, Tomoyo! Are you ok? What happened? Why did you let him do this?" She knelt down next to Tomoyo.

"I don't know! It was all like a dream! I didn't know what happened! It felt so wonderful since I never had sex before, so.. I... I lost my mind! And then when I woke up from all of it, his fucking 'girlfriend' called and said that she had a wonderful time having SEX with him in his CAR!" Tomoyo threw her head up in frustration, bringing her body and the chair down to the floor. "I HATE MY LIFE! Ahhhh-ow..."

"God Tomoyo... wait until Sonomi hears about this.." Sakura helped Tomoyo up, but her frustration took over and brushed off Sakura's hand.

"You are not going to tell my mother. That is final, I don't want her to know anything about this, ok?" All of a sudden, Yelan came out with Leono behind her.

"Tell Sonomi about what?" Tomoyo swung around, facing Yelan and Leono. "Oh, and this young man came over and asked if you were here Tomoyo, I told him you were so, here he is. You guys continue your conversation." At that, Yelan turned towards the glass screen door, and disappeared inside.

"Hi, Tomoyo... I was at your house, but you weren't home so I figured you might of been here." Leono was a cute and handsome guy with blackish-brownish hair. He wasn't as buff as Syaoran or Takuyo, but he was good enough to make girls flirt. He was a little bit taller than Syaoran though. He was wearing a blue collar/button up shirt (hahah! i'm not good with clothing.. names) which he wore all the way unbuttoned with a white-tee insid with a phat farm pants. In his hands were dozens of roses tied together by the stem.

"Hey Leono. Yeah, there's been some issues... today." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled. They understood each other perfectly on what they thought.

"Leono is going to ask Tomoyo out to the prom!" Sakura jumped excitedly at her thoughts. "Tomoyo, me and Syaoran are going to the kitchen to get some breakfasts. Just come over when your done, same to you Leono." The two walked inside holding hands, and quietly closed the slide door behind them.

"So... Tomoyo... How's it going?" He gave her a weak smile while rubbing his left arm, which carried the roses.

"Nothing much, some... misunderstandings here and there, but it's just been some plain o' day." She smiled back and looked at the roses he carried. Leono almost dropped them in surprise since he forgot all about them.

"Oh! These are for you! Please read the card, it would mean a lot to me if you replied. I'll go now, see ya Tomoyo." His heart was pounding and beating fast from all his nervouness and exictment from giving the roses. He hurridely went back in the house, quickly waved good bye to Sakura and Syaoran at the breakfast table, and ran out the door, leaving Wei to close it.

Tomoyo paced herself back and forth reading the note outside.

_Tomoyo, you were always the light in my heart that guided me everywhere I went. Your kind smile made my heart melt, and as I write this note, my heart is pounding from the thoughts of you. You were always my true love, and I would like to ask you if you would go out with a guy like me to the prom next Friday. If you are already going with someone, that's alright. I would still love you._

_ Love, Leono._

Tomoyo bit her lower lip lightly and nodded her head slightly. "All this time of searching.. Leono was the guy for me. Wow... I never would of thought about him.. since we hadn't been hanging together for about 4 years now." She thought to herself, planning her answer. And it was a yes

She walked past the gazibo and went inside to where Sakura and Syaoran were.

"So, what did he want? Oh my gosh, those are so beautiful! Did he get you these roses?" Tomoyo had a wide grin on her face. All she could do was nod happily. Sakura took the note and read it. After reading it, she grinned also.

"Is it a yes or a no?" Syaoran looked confused. Sakura was just staring at Tomoyo, waiting for her reply.

"It's totally a yes. I mean like, Leono is really nice, comforting, easy to be with, and HOT. Like Syaoran.. except for the nice thing. But, I think Leono can be the one. So.. fuck Takuyo, I have Leono. And for sure.. he will get my thoughts off of what happened this morning.." Tomoyo dropped herself onto a chair next to Sakura. She slumped in it, smiling.

"I can't believe it though... you hardly even know Leono. For all I know, he just suddenly popped over here. I mean really.. that WAS a surprise. I wouldn't of expected him to come here, or even come looking for you." Syaoran snorted, eating a hashbrown Wei left for him on the countertop near the stove.

"I did know Leono since 5th grade though. It's just that I found new friends and started hanging around Sakura more often, like everyday so I didn't have time for Leono. And I guess I just forgot about him. But really... I... I love him.. for some strange reason... There's just this feeling I felt when he ran away and gave me the roses. I can't explain it, but it's a nice feeling." Tomoyo sat up and blankly stared at the orange wall.

"Doesn't matter, as long as you like him and he isn't like Takuyo, go for it. You should go to the prom with him. I'll be going with Syaoran, of course." Sakura looked at Syaoran who sat on her right side, and they gave eachother a peck on the lips.

The three fell into a silence, just wondering what will happen since all of this already did happen. From what happened, heh, anything can just pop up. But for now, they just thought about eachother.

* * *

Ha! I haven't updated in a while.. I think this story is to corny... Ah, oh well. I'm not much of a writer anyways. I'm just doing this for fun! I dunno.. but I put random stuff inside, sorry! Review please! No flame please.. maybe just polite ones! o.O...thankyou! 


End file.
